Laptop and tablet personal computers are valued for their portability. Yet the same characteristics that make these computers valuable for portable use are perceived as disadvantages when used in a desktop or primarily stationary setting. These disadvantages include poor user access to input devices such as keyboards and touch pads, poor screen visibility, improper ventilation and lack of peripheral connectivity.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a computer stand that improves the ergonomics of the input devices, making it easier for users to use the laptop or tablet computer without added physical strain, allows the display device to be fixedly held by means of an angle adjustment mechanism so as to be easily seen, facilitates an improved flow of cool air under a laptop computer for cooling thereof and has a plurality of input and output ports that can be coupled to the laptop or tablet computer and to peripherals.